mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-25325059-20140913212306
It's been a while since i been to the wikia but when i read the comments in this section i found that the people here can be divided into 2 distinct groups. People who support TatsuyaXMiyuki and people who don't. Fyi, i belong to the former. So time to post my opinions again! Miyuki is said to be the most beautiful girl in Mahouka and it has been restated time and time again in the novel so no one can argue that fact. So in proper theory, people would usually ship the main character with the most beautiful girl of the series. However, it is the exact opposite with Miyuki. Why? The reasons i seen were Yandere, Ojou-sama and the most distinct one, she is his sister. Now i will try to counter all the points i mentioned so bear with me. Yandere. Yes she is controlling, yes she hates it when other girls try to go near Tatsuya and yes she is wishy-washy with Tatsuya. Most arguements made were why is she such a control freak when they are not even in a relationship. Now i personally don't think she is yandere as a yandere usually does horrific actions to gain affection. Perfect example is School Days. But i do admit she has a complusive attitude in regards to Tatsuya. This goes back to Volume 8. She had no prior attachment to Tatsuya and when Tatsuya saved her, she all of a sudden fell head over heels. This behaviour is irregular and thus the backlash towards the relationship. But, you must understand that when she found out the truth about Tatsuya, she was handed a burden she never knew and was protected from. From the day that Tatsuya lost his emotions, he has been trained to served Miyuki and Miyuki alone. He has been serving Miyuki behind the scenes losing his entire childhood and family life he was entitled to. He was demoted to a servant. And yet, this boy saved her and gave her a new life. This boy who had every reason to hate her and her existence brought her back to life. And this boy fucked an entire army, just because she got shot. She owed him everything from then and swore to devote her entirety to him. However, she is young and incapable thus the only way to help him is to be with him. Her controlling nature also derived from this. Now for the Ojou-sama. She is an Ojou-sama what do you expect. The heir of the Yotsuba and thus she is raised as an Ojou-sama. You may hate her for it but if you want to blame her, blame the Yotsuba then. The entire story requires the Yotsuba and the 10 Master Clans to perfectly tell the story without making anything called a loophole. Since without the 10 Master Clan existence, everything we have seen would make no sense. How come a terrorist group cold be subdued by Juumonji or how Tatsuya knows about the STARS. But i'm digressing. The Yotsuba are aristocrats in that universe and thus the heir is raised as one. Not to mention she has bloody lessons on how to become one. So if you hate her because of her attitude, you should just in extention hate the entire 10 Master Clan system. Latly the sister aspect. I posted this many times so i will try to keep this part short. Incest is "the crime of sexual intercourse, cohabitation or marriage between within the degrees of consanguinity or affinity wherein marriage is legally forbidden." As long as Tatsuya doesn't fuck Miyuki, there is no incest. I do not know why you guys misunderstand incest but Miyuki and Tatsuya can end up together without breaking the rules of incest so long as they keep their current relationship. Though they are highly dependent on each other, they have not commited any incestuous acts. In fact, as long as they are with each other, they are happy. Marriage is the vow to stay commited with your significant. However can any of us here say for certain you will remain committed? I doubt so. That's why divorce rates are so high. But yet both of them can gurantee that they will love each other regardlessly. That's why i ship them. God i wrote abit too long but these are my views on why i like TatsuyaXMiyuki. Not because i love incest, but because i love their relationship.